Turnabout Love
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Pearl leaves Kurain Village to search for information about Phoenix Wright. In LA, she meet Apollo and he helps Pearl with her research. But will everything be alright until the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Turnabout Love**

A/N: This is my first Ace Attorney fic, so please enjoy and let me know if you find any grammatical errors and/or some false information. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Pearl**

Apollo stood on the sidewalk, thinking of going home or not—because it wasn't dark yet, the time shows that it was still 5 PM. Phoenix told him that today he can go home earlier than usual because he got some things to do with Trucy—and he said that it was a _private matter_. Apollo didn't interested to ask about it—he didn't want to know anyway—so he just went home without saying anything... well, he did say goodbye to Trucy and Phoenix, after all.

He's thinking too serious about that and didn't notice that there was a baseball ball flying towards his head, and BANG! Everything went blurry and darkness surrounds him.

* * *

…

…

…

"Are you okay?"

It was a beautiful, girly and soft voice that Apollo ever heard (really, Polly?). Apollo opens his eyes slowly and found a girl kneel down in front of him. She wears Japanese-style clothes with nine-like thing on her neck. Her hair is long and brown and some of them tied to the back and forms two semicircles (I don't know how to explain it).

"My head... where am I?" Apollo growled as he tries to sit.

"You're in front my apartment, I saw you hit by this ball and so I yelled to the kids who were playing with that thing," she pointed at a ball near his right hand. "Oh well, enough about that. Are you okay?" Apollo nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," he then stood up and cleaned his clothes from the dust. "Thanks for helping." The girl giggled.

"No, I'm not doing anything. The only thing I do is yelled to these kids." She turned around to her apartment. "Want some visit? I think your head needs more rest, actually." Apollo nodded and followed the girl to her apartment.

The girl served him a cup of tea, and then sits on the sofa next to him.

"So, um, what are you doing in this town?" the girl stared at Apollo confusedly. "I mean, you didn't seem like the other people of this town. You might be... come from somewhere, perhaps?"

"Why, you're right. I'm impressed you noticed," she said astoundingly. _Of course I know. Your clothes tell me everything, after all, _thought Apollo. "Well, I came from a village called Kurain. My name's Pearl Fey, I'm here to search for someone... important." Apollo blinked twice.

"Fey? Isn't that the clan which the female members can channel spirits?" he looks surprised.

"Yes, it is. You seem to know a lot about Fey clan, aren't you?" Pearl stared at him.

"Well, I know about it when I read some of Mr. Wright's old cases and they mentioned Fey quite often," answered Apollo nervously, didn't use to get stared by a girl—except Trucy.

"Eh? Did you just say 'Mr. Wright'? You mean, Phoenix Wright?" Pearl suddenly looked enthusiastic, making Apollo gasped but nodded nonetheless. "He's the one I've been looking for in this 3 weeks! Mystic Maya misses him so much! How did you know Mr. Nick?"

_Mr. Nick? _"Well, I work for him in Wright Anything Agency," answered Apollo.

"Anything agency?" Pearl frowned. "I know that he's disbarred from being a lawyer, but I never expect of him to open an agency..."

"Neither am I."

"Later about that. How's Mr. Nick now?" asked Pearl. "Did he live alone?"

"No, he isn't," Apollo answered. "He's now live with Trucy, his daughter—"

"WHAT?! DAUGHTER?!" Pearl screamed in shock. "How could he just abandon Mystic Maya like that?! I'm gonna slap him just now!" Pearl raged.

"He-hey! I haven't finished yet! Trucy is his adoptive daughter!" Apollo calmed the berserk girl in front of him down. Pearl looked relieved.

"Adoptive? Ooh, thank goodness. I thought that he just abandoned Mystic Maya and..."

"No, no. I think he isn't... for now."

"Oh, and by the way, what's your name? You haven't introduced yourself to me."

"I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law."

The conversation went on and on, they talked about many things—mainly about Phoenix—and as the result of their long and lovely chatting they exchanged their phone numbers. Pearl decided to not meet Phoenix and burst out about everything until she finds the right time to do it. She just told Apollo to inform her if there's something new about him.

* * *

"Well, it's time for me to go home," Apollo said after looked at the watch. It was 8 PM. "I'll inform you if there's something about him."

"Thank you." Pearl smiled. "Oh, and if you have a free time, can we meet each other like this again? There are still many things I haven't ask and told you about Mr. Nick."

Apollo nodded and then stepped out from her house.

"And don't forget to be careful on your way!" Pearl shouted from the entrance. Apollo chuckled and then nodded.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Polly, you look so happy. What happened?" Trucy stared at her half-brother puzzled, because he looks so happy from when he arrives to the agency until now.

"Oh? Did I look that happy?"

"Yes you do, Apollo," said Phoenix. "You see, it's like you have met a cute girl yesterday and fell for her. So, what happened yesterday?"

_I _did _meet a cute girl but I didn't fell for her, _Apollo sighed on his mind. _Wait, did I just think that Pearl is cute? _"Nothing happened, Mr. Wright. Everything is... _fine_."

"Really?" Trucy smirked and then stared at Apollo. He blushed hardly.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

Phoenix laughed as he watches the two siblings played around and teased one another. He then stood up and draw near to Apollo.

"Apollo, I'll give you free time on Thursday. You know, you used to stay here all the time and you didn't do anything, so... why don't you take a little break?" Phoenix smiled at the young attorney who's smiling happily.

"Really?! Sweet! Thank you, Mr. Wright!" he cheered up while Trucy looks annoyed.

"But that's mean I can't see you in that day!" she protested. "I wanna play with you, you know."

"Trucy, I'm not a kid and I do need some free time for myself," Apollo said, grinning. Trucy looks thinking and then she grew a smirk on her face.

"Okay, you won. But instead of that you must stay here until 8 PM until the day of your free time come!" Trucy declared Apollo's 'punishment'.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Apollo's jaw dropped as he heard Trucy said the punishment for him.

"That's your punishment! Well, gotta go to buy some things for dinner, later Polly!" and she burst out of the agency. Apollo couldn't help but sighed. Phoenix laughed hardly.

"At least you still have your free time later, right?" he wiped his tears (as the result of his laughter). "I have something to do outside, so please watch the agency 'till I back, okay?" Apollo can't do anything so he just nodded helplessly.

* * *

10 minutes passed and neither Trucy nor Phoenix has back yet and he gets bored. He suddenly remembered that Pearl wants another meet if he has a free time, so he pull out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, this is Pearl Fey. Is that you, Apollo? Something matter?" Pearl's soft voice answered the call.

"Yeah. You see, Mr. Wright give me free time on Thursday and you said that you still have some things to tell and ask me, so... what about we meet up on that day?"

"Meet up? Of course I can! This gonna be so much fun!" Pearl sounded excited. "Where'll we meet? An amusement park, maybe?" she asked.

"Not a bad idea. I'll wait for you at 10 PM."

"Cool! Okay, see you on Thursday!" and she hung up. Apollo smiled and then walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. How was it? Please click the green button below and tell me how you like or hate it. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter, here comes the second chapter! Oh, and some spoiler for the Bridge to the Turnabout case.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Date**

Apollo stood in front of the blue badger statue (no one knows why there's a blue badger in the amusement park), waiting for the younger girl to come. Soon after that Pearl comes running to him.

"I'm sorry I made you waiting," she said. Apollo shook his head and smiled.

"No, I just arrived here five minutes ago. It doesn't that long, after all." Pearl giggled and then reached his hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start! I've been wanted to ride a roller coaster!" she said cheerfully and then pulled Apollo in to the amusement park.

_Aren't we here to discuss things about Phoenix Wright? Oh well...

* * *

_

"Wow, it was so amazing!"

Apollo and Pearl were just finished riding a roller coaster (after played with other things too), which is only enjoyed by Pearl because Apollo can't stand height. Apollo himself looks like he'll die soon if he must face height again.

"Hey, what about ferris wheel?" Pearl pointed at the big ferris wheel not far from them.

"No more heights, please..." Apollo pleaded. Pearl holds her laughter to not burst out.

"You afraid of height? You really are similar to Mr. Nick!" she laughed at last—making Apollo annoyed. His face turned crimson because of embarrassment and this makes Pearl to laugh more.

"Please stop laughing!"

"B-but Apollo," she started to cry caused of her laughter. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Apollo turned redder than before, and with so much embarrassment he turned around to hide his reddened face.

"W-well, what about having a lunch there? It's twelve already," Apollo pointed at a food court.

"Hm? Is that so? Okay then, I think this is the time for me to tell and ask you some things about Mr. Nick." Pearl clapped her hands.

_At last, she remembered the main intention of this meeting_, Apollo thought in relief.

* * *

"So, Mr. Nick got disbarred from his job because he's forging evidence?" Pearl asked the young attorney in front of her sheepishly. "Mr. Nick... really did that?"

Apollo shook his head gently. "No. It was my ex-mentor, Kristoph Gavin's trap. I've prove Mr. Wright's innocence on the last trial."

Pearl sighed in relief. "I know Mr. Nick won't do such a thing," she smiled heartedly. They then continue their conversation about seven years ago. Pearl tells Apollo about Phoenix's every case she knows, and what amazed Apollo was the case in Hazakura Temple.

"Mr. Wright fell into the Eagle River when he tried to across the burning Dusky Bridge to save Mystic Maya and ended up catching a cold. And you know what? He got Mr. Egdeworth to replace his place as the defense in the court!" Pearl said enthusiastically. Apollo's jaw dropped.

"But... isn't Mr. Edgeworth is a prosecutor? He's so famous! Why didn't the judge give any compliment?"

"Mr. Wright set everything up so there won't be anyone to protest. He set the different judge to handle the trial and also set the prosecutor to Ms. Franziska!" Pearl eagerly said. Apollo blinked in amazed. Phoenix was really... spectacular back then.

"After I heard your story about him fell to the river and _alive_, now I understand why he's fine when he got hit by a car..." Apollo sighed. Pearl looked confused.

"Mr. Nick hit by a car?"

"Yes. He flew about 40 feet and his head bumped into a public telephone but he just got a wound on his ankle." Pearl blinked.

"Now I wonder if he's really a human or not..."

They talked a lot about the case in Hazakura Temple and didn't notice that they spend an hour already. After they _finally _realized that it was already 1 PM they decided to leave the food court. In their way from the food court, Pearl stared at Apollo's bracelet all the way.

"......"

"...something the matter, Pearl?"

"Well, it's just... I was wondering about the bracelet you wear..." she pointed at his bracelet.

"Oh, this? Well, this bracelet makes me able to see a person's habits when they are lying or hiding something. This helps me a lot in the court," explained Apollo. Pearl nodded in comprehends. She then removed her magatama and gave it to him. "...what's this?"

"It's a magatama. It shows you chains with a big lock with it when someone hides or lie about something. Pretty similar to your bracelet, eh?" she gazed at the magatama. "The number of locks are depends on how many lies or secrets did the person has. It'll break once you get the person tell you their secrets or lies or _you _told them their lies."

"Wow, that's wonderful. But, isn't this an important thing for you?" Apollo asked with a confused face. Pearl smiled.

"Don't worry, I got one in my home. And Mr. Nick also has the same thing, from Mystic Maya." She smiled. "Maybe it can help you."

Apollo chuckled. "Thanks. You're too kind."

"Oh, am I?"

They laughed together.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was very short and really uninteresting ;_; I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter.

And if you found an error or more, please let me know! I've forgotten some of the part of the story...


End file.
